We'll Be Together
by Secret Nom de Plume
Summary: During a conversation in the Head's dorm, Hermione tries to convince Draco to join the Light side. What is each willing to give up for the other? First Fanfic


My first FanFic, so please be nice!

Disclaimer: Ms. Rowling owns the characters. I just borrow them since I haven't any cool ones of my own. Thanks.

**We'll Be Together**

"You're asking too much! I'm going against everything that I was taught just by loving you. Isn't that enough? I can't fight beside Harry Freaking Potter! My father expects me to follow the Malfoy tradition and get the dark mark on my birthday next month," Draco looked at the Head Girl hoping that she'd see things his way.

Hermione answered angrily, "We can't be together if you pledge yourself to a monster, who wants me and everyone like me dead!"

"Look Hermione, I can't join the Light side. They aren't going to welcome me with open arms. Potter and that lot hate me and would use any excuse to hex me. They would make my life miserable. Hell, you haven't even told them about us. Can't you see how impossible what you're asking is?" Draco fisted his hands in his platinum hair impatiently.

"Draco, people in the Order would mistrust you at first, but once you prove your loyalty, things would be okay. They might use Veritaserum or put a tracking spell on you, but no one would hurt you. We're the good guys. There would be a place for you, especially if they know what we mean to each other." Hermione looked at Draco beseechingly. "Please, it's the only way."

"My father would disown me! I'd lose everything."

"You'd still have me."

He looked at her heart shaped face sadly before saying, "But I'd have nothing to offer to you. I don't know how to be anything but a Malfoy."

A hint of a grin peeked through Hermione's serious expression, "Well, being an obnoxious spoiled git isn't such a great thing to be anyway." She continued in an earnest tone, "I want to be with you because of who you are, not because you're the Malfoy heir. I know who you are are behind that facade you show everyone else. I've seen the good in you. Once Harry defeats Voldemort, we can be together. Material stuff doesn't matter to me."

Draco shook his head and sighed, "Potter can't win this fight. The Dark Lord is too strong. When he wins, my family will be in a powerful position and I'd be able to keep you with me at the Manor."

"Right, Lucius would allow that. I know how much your father loves me, especially since I always beat you in class," the brown-eyed girl sneered, all traces of teasing being wiped off her face. "You can't be what he wants you to be and still have me. There's no place for me in the world that he wants." She looked at the boy she loved unflinchingly.

The blond cupped his hands gently around her cheeks and promised, "I'd make it work. We'll be together no matter what!"

Hermione stared into his intense gray eyes and her face softened. "Maybe you're right, Draco, maybe we can be together on Voldomort's side," she stated quietly, a strange look in her eyes. Draco could barely believe he'd convinced her.

"Really?"he breathed in relief. "You'd come to our side of the war?"

"I'm sure your father would let us be together," Hermione started out slowly, "if Voldemort and his Deatheaters don't kill me outright for being a mudblood and Harry Potter's best friend. Really, once they finish torturing me and raping me to show me my place and to fulfill their twisted ideas of fun, I'm sure he can make them give you what's left of me. But that's okay, we'll be together no matter what. They'll probably take away my magic and all the thoughts that would make me fight against them, that make me...well... me." Her voice rose in pitch and volume as she continued, "But don't worry, you'll still have me, a life-sized Hermione doll to play with and fuck whenever you want. Or even better, maybe they won't _obliviate_ me and they'll just keep me under the _imperius_ curse for the rest of my life. If it's strong enough, you won't even be able to tell I'm screaming inside, since I'll be doing anything and everything that you want me to do. We'll be together no matter what! Well...at least until your pureblood wife, the one he'll make you marry, decides she wants me gone ...or you you get angry at me or tired of me... or until I break free of the_ imperio_ long enough to kill mysel-"

"Enough! I get it," said Draco closing his eyes with a look of defeat on his face. "You win. We'll go see Dumbledore." He opened his eyes and enfolded his witch in a gentle embrace, kissing her possessively.

That day Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, threw his lot in with the Order of the Phoenix. While he did not fully believe in the Light or that his newly chosen side in the war would prevail, he knew that his Gryffindor Princess wouldn't survive if the Dark Lord came to power. So Draco, with doubts in his mind but not in his heart, made his choice. For however long they were destined to live, he and his witch were going to be together.

"I will never let anyone hurt you, Hermione."

_Fin_


End file.
